


Scorpius Rex

by FirewhiskySoul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Dinosaurs, F/M, Flirting, More tags to be added, Protective Charlie Weasley, Teasing, There was only one bed!, dinosaurs are real, hermione hates portkey travel, tall/small
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirewhiskySoul/pseuds/FirewhiskySoul
Summary: Hermione Granger and Charlie Weasley are recruited by Malfoy Enterprises to inspect the dinosaur Draco Malfoy has comissioned. What they find, however, is something potentially catastrophic to both the Muggle and the Wizarding worlds.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15
Collections: Happy Birthday to our Lovely Maurauve!





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maurauve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maurauve/gifts).



> FOR MY BEAUTIFUL, WONDERFUL, AMAZING, FOREVER ALPHABET  MAURAUVE ! 
> 
> I hope you have an amazing birthday, and please enjoy this unbetad crossover that you unknowingly alpha'd! Love you forever and ever!!!

Hermione sighed as she shoved her curly hair into a semblance of a bun, already nauseous even though the Portkey hadn’t been activated yet. She hated this part of her job, but it was a necessary evil. Charlie smirked at her but she ignored his good mood in favor of focusing on breathing slowly and calmly. Perhaps she should have brought along a second bottle of anti-nausea potion, but it was too late now.

“Aw come on, Golden Girl,” Charlie teased. “It can’t be that bad. You helped defeat Voldemort, how scary can a Portkey possibly be?”

Hermione glared at him. “That was  _ seventeen  _ years ago, Charlie! Besides, it’s not that I’m afraid of them. I just don’t like the way it feels, that’s all.” She pressed her fingers to her mouth as her stomach anticipated the horrible spinning feeling.

His heavy arm landing around her shoulders startled her, and she jumped with a squeak. “I’ll keep you safe, Little Hero,” he said, his deep voice laced with humor. Hermione simply rolled her eyes, but she was mature enough to be able to admit to herself that she really wouldn’t mind if he wanted to keep his arm where it was. 

The Portkey in her hand suddenly glowed a bright blue, indicating that the fifteen-second countdown had begun. She held it up to her companion, and he used his free hand to place a finger on the fossilized dinosaur tooth. A brief wash of amusement floated over her again at the choice of object for their travel, but Charlie’s arm tightening around her shoulders had her looking up at him reflexively. 

His deep blue eyes were sparkling, but his gaze was no longer teasing. “It’ll be ok,” he said, quieter this time. His thumb rubbed over her shoulder, and Hermione’s belly swooped for an entirely different reason. Her reaction must have shown on her face because Charlie’s eyes darkened and his fingers tightened on her upper arm. Hermione had just enough time to take a deep breath in before the horrid feeling of a hook behind her navel took her focus away entirely. Charlie’s arm was now banded around her, and it was the only thing keeping her from a panic attack. 

Merlin, she hated Portkey travel.

It seemed to take hours before their feet finally touched down again. Hermione immediately slid out of Charlie’s grasp, dropping to her knees in the lush green grass. Her stomach roiled and she breathed heavily. Her red-headed companion squatted down next to her and rubbed her back soothingly with one large, very warm hand. A small bottle nudged into her field of vision, and she recognized the blessed purple color of an anti-nausea potion. She took it and downed it greedily before turning grateful eyes on the man next to her.

“Thank you,” she said, somewhat embarrassed. 

“I told you, I got your back.” Charlie replied with a light voice, but his eyes held a more serious emotion, one that made her stomach tremble for an entirely different reason than a few minutes ago. He held his hand out to her and pulled her easily to her feet. He didn’t let go right away, and her cheeks flushed under his gaze. 

She opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by a sudden burst of impossibly loud wind. Her wand was in her hand before she’d even consciously thought to grab it, and Charlie pushed her behind him protectively. Looking up, she saw a Muggle helicopter descending to the ground jerkily. A random thought floated through Hermione’s mind that she was glad she’d had the foresight to secure her hair up out of the way, otherwise it would be tangled to Hades and back.

When the helicopter finally touched down, an elegant woman stepped down and moved toward them, not seeming to mind the way her red hair was tossed about by the helicopter’s downdraft. Hermione and Charlie stowed their wands away discreetly as the woman approached, and Hermione smoothed away the loose hairs that had escaped her bun as she came out to stand next to her companion once more.

“Hello!” the woman called when she could be heard over the propellers. She held her hand out when she stopped in front of them, and Charlie shook her hand politely first before stepping back slightly. His presence at her side was reassuring, and Hermione was able to smile as she took her turn to shake the proffered hand. “I’m Claire Dearing, welcome to Jurassic World!”

Hermione thought her enthusiasm was a little too manufactured, her smile a bit too brittle, but it wasn’t her place to say anything. It must be stressful to run a park like this one. “You must be the representatives from Malfoy Enterprises?” Claire looked back and forth between the two British companions, satisfied when they both nodded.

“I’m Hermione Granger, and this is my associate, Charlie Weasley. Thank you for hosting us,” Hermione said with a polite bob of her head. 

Claire gestured back to the helicopter. “If you’ll just follow me, Mr Masrani will take us up to the main helipad, and we’ll walk from there to Mr Wu’s office.” Hermione balked when she realized she’d have to get in the flying contraption, especially after having seen it land. She turned to Charlie with a pale face and pleading eyes. “We’re on a rather tight schedule,” Claire added, a touch of impatience in her voice. 

_ Americans and their abrupt attitudes, _ Hermione thought with an inward sneer.  _ Ugh, I’ve been hanging around Draco too much, I’m adopting his attitudes. _

Charlie put his large hand on Hermione’s lower back, pressing her forward though she tried to drag her feet. The only thing she hated more than Portkey travel was flying. It made no difference that she was a witch and could more than likely avoid any catastrophe that may occur, nor did it matter whether the flight was taken by Muggle means or magical; the fear was irrational, and therefore, ever-present.

It might not have been so bad if not for the fact that she had just endured a Portkey from Britain to Costa Rica, but her stomach still sat heavy in her body despite the potion Charlie had given her. His voice in her ear was the only thing in the world that had a chance at getting her into the flying death machine, but the deep timbre and the intimate volume made Hermione shiver. She followed him mostly willingly, and gripped his hand tight when he helped her up. 

She listened to Claire’s and Mr Masrani’s banter half-heartedly and with eyes tightly screwed shut. Charlie’s fingers were threaded between hers and his thumb rubbed soothing circles into the back of her hand. Every time the helicopter dipped suddenly, Hermione would breathe in sharply and dig her nails into Charlie’s skin. Her other hand clutched the seat below her so hard her fingers went numb.

This journey seemed to last even longer than the Portkey had; she hadn’t even realized that they had landed until Charlie touched her face. His finger ran down the slope of her nose slowly, tenderly, and he smiled gently at her when her eyes fluttered open. “We’ve made it, Cowardly Lion,” he teased with a lopsided smile.

Hermione glared at him without heat as she finally released his captive hand and fumbled with the straps holding her to the seat. Charlie huffed a laugh and snapped them open for her, only winking roguishly at her when she protested. 

Claire caught their attention with a wave and arched eyebrows, and Hermione blushed as she scrambled out of the helicopter. Charlie once again escorted her forward with a hand at the small of her back. She glanced up at him, admiring the sun glinting off his red hair. The shade of his was much nicer than Claire’s, she decided, and immediately felt guilty for thinking something mean about someone she didn’t even know.

They entered the main facility, and Hermione nearly stopped short in awe. It was much bigger than she had expected. Claire gave them a brief tour on their way to meet Dr Wu. When they finally arrived in the lab, Hermione looked around with interest. Everything was extremely high tech. There were eggs incubating, and a digital monitor on the wall behind them indicated they were ankylosaurus eggs. One of them had a tiny crack in the shell, and a group of teenagers were crowded around it excitedly.

Claire was conversing with two men in white lab coats a few feet away. He seemed upset about the hatching egg, but Hermione didn’t understand why. She and Charlie were here for something altogether different than an ankylosaurus, though. 

Finally, Claire approached with one of the doctors, and she introduced them to Dr Henry Wu. Hermione smiled and shook his hand after Charlie. “Dr Wu, it’s so nice to finally meet you,” she said. 

“And you,” he replied impersonally. He gestured for them to step into a meeting room not far from where they stood. “Mr Malfoy said that you two were the best in your fields, and he specifically required your sign off in the contracts for this new dinosaur he’s sponsoring.” 

Hermione smiled, thinking of how five-year-old Scorpius’s face had lit up when they’d brought him to Jurassic World last spring. Draco and Harry had become quite good friends after the war, and Hermione naturally befriended him as well. They’d grown quite close after Astoria’s death, but it was entirely platonic. She was Auntie Mia to the young boy, and she was perfectly happy to leave it that way. Draco had begged her to accompany him and his dinosaur-obsessed son to the theme park as she was the only one who could wrangle him in public Muggle settings.

“We have been very hard at work,” Dr Wu continued, “and I believe Mr Malfoy will be pleased.” The doctor exchanged a look with Claire before the woman turned to them. 

“If you’ll excuse me, I have some other business to attend to. I hope you enjoy your time here at the park, and please don’t hesitate to call me if you need anything.” She handed each of them a business card, smiled stiffly, and left the room. 

Hermione looked back at Dr Wu, who was shuffling through a filing cabinet in search of something. “Will we be able to inspect the specimen today?” she asked him. Charlie snorted beside her.

“‘Specimen?’ Listen to you,  _ Doctor _ Granger,” he teased quietly enough that the real doctor in the room didn’t hear. She elbowed him in the ribs.

“I’m afraid it’s still in a cryogenic state right now,” he replied. Hermione’s face fell in disappointment. “I do, however, have its file right here, and if you look here on this screen, you can see 3D renderings of it fully grown,” he added, indicating a large computer screen on the wall next to them.

A rotating image appeared after a few clicks of a keyboard. It was clearly a dinosaur, small in size if the diagram comparing it to a human was to be believed. It had short arms and a long, thin snout. It had one distinctive feature that gave Hermione pause.

“It has wings?” Her head tilted to the side, contemplating the dinosaur before looking at Charlie. His expression was passive, but she could tell that he was curious. “How did you add wings to a ground-dwelling dinosaur?” she asked.

Dr Wu looked at the computerized image with a proud gleam in his eye. “Mr Malfoy was very specific in what he wanted. This theropod, the  _ Coelophysis _ , had hollow bones and made it perfect for flight.” Hermione and Charlie exchanged a glance, each noting the skepticism in the other’s expression.

“Yes, but what did you breed with this - this  _ see _ -low- _ fie _ -sis,” she asked, stumbling over the pronunciation slightly, _ “exactly _ to get wings?” Dr Wu fidgeted with the folder on the table next to him.

“I’m afraid that’s classified,” he sniffed. “However, I can have the dinosaur woken up and ready for inspection within the next 48 hours.”

Hermione narrowed her eyes. “And  _ I’m _ afraid that I won’t be able to sign off on this new dinosaur exhibit without all the pertinent information,” she said, her tone much frostier than it had been only moments before. “I’d really hate to be the one to disappoint  _ Mister Malfoy,”  _ she added threateningly. 

Dr Wu stiffened and swallowed hard, a crease forming between his brows. He was obviously not used to being spoken to in such a manner, and Hermione found herself taking a perverse joy in it. She hated bullies. The doctor cleared his throat and appeared to come to a decision. The corners of his eyes tightened as he clicked a few more keys on the keyboard. His gaze flicked to the expectant British pair nervously before pressing one more key.

A series of beeps accompanied lines of text as it filled the screen. Charlie sucked a breath in, and Hermione’s eyes widened when she read the list of animal DNA used to create this new dinosaur. 

She had two seconds to wonder if Draco knew about this before Charlie’s posture changed entirely, and his voice boomed out. “You used a dragon!? How the  _ fuck _ did you get ahold of a dragon?” 


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge, enormous thank you goes out to my forever alphabet Maurauve for always making my words sound so much better!

Dr Wu’s eyes widened at Charlie’s outburst. Normally, the redhead was easy going, with a jovial, laid back demeanor. Right now, however, he had drawn himself up to his full height. His outrage filled him up until he seemed to vi sibly grow in stature. He towered over Hermione, and she laid her hand on his arm to try to calm him. It would do no good to react with violence until more information could be ascertained.

Blue eyes shifted to meet her amber ones, and he took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. He nodded to her reassuringly, but Hermione left her hand on his arm anyway. When she looked back at the doctor, she could see his gaze darting between the two of them and the dinosaur hybrid still displayed on the screen next to them.

Dr Wu’s eyebrows creased slightly as he observed the tonal shift. “How did you know that a Norweigan Ridgeback is a dragon?” he asked suspiciously, an opportunistic gleam in his eyes. 

Charlie ignored the question and Hermione watched with interest, content to let her companion take the lead for now. She knew how passionate he was about animals; she was the same way, and it was a large part of his magnetism. 

Hermione stood, poised at Charlie’s side, as the large man towered over Wu.

“How did you get your hands on a dragon in the first place?” Charlie asked, his jaw clenched and his body nearly vibrating with restrained tension. Hermione rubbed her thumb back and forth gently on his arm, trying to soothe some of the rigidity she could feel building in him.

She watched as the doctor’s face smoothed out and a calculating sheen flashed over his delicate features. 

“You must be Magicals,” he said with a raised eyebrow, the muscles around his lips itching to smile. Hermione and Charlie both stiffened, and Charlie shifted so that he was slightly in front of his much smaller colleague, shielding her. Hermione still gripped the redhead’s arm, as much in startled reaction as in trying to keep him from charging over to the doctor. Hermione felt a wave of relief pass through her at Charlie’s natural instinct to protect her. It helped in this situation that he was physically intimidating.

“Come again?” Charlie asked in a slightly strained voice. 

“Magicals,” the doctor repeated. “As in witch, wix, and wizard?” He gestured between the two of them as he spoke. “Or is that not what you call yourselves in Great Britain?”

Hermione could feel Charlie's body heat up so she took matters into her own hands and stepped around him, facing Dr Wu properly. She stood up as tall and straight as she could and looked him in the eye.

“You are correct in your terminology,” Hermione said coldly as she glared at him through narrowed eyes. “I am a witch and Charlie is a wizard. I work for the Ministry of Magic of Great Britain, heading the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Charlie is a leading Magizoologist with a specialty in Draconology.” 

Hermione craned her head up to look back at Charlie for a moment, acknowledgement passing between them in a silent exchange. “It makes sense now why Draco wanted us on this project,” she said quietly to him. “And according to the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy, Clause one-forty-nine-point-two, we can discuss this with him since he already knows. But we do have the right of Obliviation if his knowledge is detrimental to the Wizarding community.” 

Charlie smirked down at her, knowing how well-versed she was in Memory Charms.

“Lead on, Professor Granger,” he murmured down to her with a twinkle in his eye. She nudged his ribs with her elbow playfully before turning back to Dr Wu.

Her voice shifted back into a frosty tone. “Now that I’ve told you who  _ we  _ are, I suggest you explain who  _ you  _ are and how exactly it is that you took DNA from a dragon.” One of her eyebrows arched imperiously. 

Dr Wu leaned his hip against the table next to him, seemingly unaffected by Hermione’s attitude, nor the dire situation he’d spliced up in his lab. 

“I was conducting research on the secondary island, Isla Sorna, checking on the dinosaur hatchlings and running routine tests.” His gaze was focused somewhere behind the pair as he spoke, not really seeing anything in the room except his own memory. Hermione followed his line of sight briefly, and Charlie firmly shook his head. Her undivided attention was needed on Wu, while his would cover the rest of the enclosed space.

“I was in one of the Jeeps crossing a large field when she landed not far from the trail.” He straightened, smoothing his tie down, pulling himself from his reminiscing. “I knew what she was immediately, because my mother was a witch.” 

Hermione gasped; she simply couldn’t help it. Her gaze slid sideways to the picture of the dragon-dinosaur hybrid, looking over the list of species used to create it and wondering if magic had been used. It would be the biggest breach of the Statute of Secrecy in decades if it had. She glanced over her shoulder at Charlie, and her worried gaze was reflected back in his own.

“Actually, you may know my niece if you’re British; I believe she’s about your age. Cho Chang? Her mother is my sister,” Dr Wu said casually. Hermione’s eyes grew comically large as she gaped at him for a moment.

“I know Cho,” she said in a strangled-sounding voice. “She was only a year ahead of me in school.” Hermione was filled to bursting with questions, though none were polite to ask of someone she’d only just met. “How did you end up here?” she finally settled on instead.

Dr Wu gave a cold half-smile, the warmth leaving his features as the conversation pulled him from the dragon. “That is a long story for another time,” he replied. 

Hermione nodded and decided to let it go for now, but made a mental note to try to get the info at a later date. 

“Now,” he clapped his hands together, startling the pair. “I have another meeting starting soon, I’m sure you understand.” His abrupt demeanor caught her off guard, but Charlie was there to steer her toward the door.

Hermione’s mind was swirling with thoughts and theories and tangents. She barely managed proper goodbyes as the doctor hastily escorted them out of the meeting room with promises of meeting tomorrow morning. Charlie’s hand on her lower back was comforting and solid as he led her out of the building and down a sidewalk bordered with beautiful, lush vegetation. It was several minutes before Hermione realized they’d been meandering aimlessly.

“Did he say tomorrow?” she suddenly asked, stopping in the middle of the path they were on. 

Charlie chuckled as he looked down at her. “Finally caught up, have you?” he teased. “Yes, we have an appointment to meet with Doctor Wu tomorrow morning at eight.” Gently, he pressed his fingertips into her lower back, urging her to start walking again. 

“But what will we do? Our Portkey is set to leave tonight and I’d really rather not have to take more trips than absolutely necessary.” She twisted her fingers around each other anxiously at the thought of another day of nauseating travel. 

Charlie’s deep, rumbling chuckle could be felt all the way from the back of her shoulder where it pressed against his side, to her fingertips. “Wow, you really  _ were  _ zoned out, weren’t you Miss Notes-For-Everything?” He smirked down at her when she turned to him with a frown. “Doctor Wu said he’d have his assistant arrange for a room for us at the hotel,” he said, gesturing ahead of them.

Hermione’s mouth dropped open again for what felt like the hundredth time that day at the sight that met her eyes. She’d studied the map of the island the day before, and knew that the office she’d been in with Charlie and Dr Wu recently was on the north side of the lagoon attraction. She hadn’t comprehended the enormity of the park until faced with the evidence. The lagoon was on their right now, and the hotel was just ahead of them on the left. 

The Hilton Isla Nublar Resort was a blur of opulence as they checked in. Dr Wu had arranged one of the executive suites for them and they were given a key to the room with little fuss. Charlie tugged her hand under his arm, pressing her palm flat against his forearm, and led the way to the elevators with a roguish waggle of his eyebrows. Hermione was uncharacteristically silent as she went back over every detail of the meeting they’d attended. 

Charlie gently disentangled their arms when they found their hotel room door, and he swiped the key card before stepping back to allow her entry ahead of him. The extravagance of the rest of the hotel carried through into the room, with fossil pieces displayed proudly on the walls along with diagrams of various dinosaurs. If it weren’t for the dragon splicing, Hermione could almost bet that this would be how Charlie would decorate every room of his house if he could.

She stopped short when her attention finally caught on the monstrosity in the center of the largest wall. Charlie, having not noticed her lack of forward movement, bumped into her from behind before catching her with his hands gripping both her shoulders.

“Erm,” she said weakly. The fingers gripping her upper arms tightened but didn’t release, and Hermione felt his torso press against her back when he took a quick, deep breath. Warmth spread across her face, staining her cheeks with a rosy blush. 

Charlie broke the awkward tension with a snort. “Looks like we’ll be sharing,” he said, squeezing her shoulders once before letting go and stepping around her. 

“I guess Doctor Wu thought we were… together,” she replied weakly. The thought was far more appealing than it ought to be. Very carefully, Hermione kept her eyes from looking anywhere near Charlie’s face.

Thankfully, he seemed to sense her unease, and he smoothly changed the subject. “Well, I don’t know about you, but I am famished,” he said, turning to her with a bright smile. Her stomach chose that moment to let out a loud rumble, and she grinned sheepishly.

“Oh  _ Merlin, _ yes,” she sighed. “I didn’t eat anything before we left home, and it’s dinnertime there now.” Her stomach growled again, and she frowned slightly. “Portkey travel and a six-hour time difference really seems to drain a person,” she added with a grimace.

“Alright then, Little Lioness, let’s go get you fed before you decide to eat  _ me,” _ Charlie said with another grin. 

Hermione blushed again as she turned back to the door. “Never say never,” she replied under her breath.


End file.
